A Little Bit of Fun
by Mushucollins15
Summary: Blaine wants to take Kurt on a date, so he decides on a classic, the carnival.


**I don't even know. This was a prompt(the only one) and I thought it was a good idea. **

**So this is seriously reallly fluffy.**

**Enjoy! **

**(And review if you want)**

* * *

><p>"Really Blaine?" Kurt said, stepping out of his car. "A <em>carnival?"<em> He scoffed, running his hand over his shirt, ridding it of any lint. "I mean, this is pretty clichéd, don't you think?" Kurt was giving him a hard time, even though he secretly loved carnivals with a passion.

"Oh come on," Blaine whined. "How many times do you get to take your boyfriend on a really cheesy date to the carnival?" Grinning, he rushed over to Kurt's side of the car. Gripping his hands in his own, Blaine pressed their lips together sweetly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, internally squealing in joy. The carnival was actually pretty impressive. There were twinkling lights above the whole park, making the whole place sparkle. The rides were actually fun, unlike last year, where Kurt had almost fallen off of the zipper after the door had opened.

As they approached one of the many ticket sellers, Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed it, not caring who saw them. It made Kurt's heart swell, but his stomach churned with fear.

At first, he looked around, worried, but realized that no one was even giving them any glares. There were even two friends smiling at them sweetly, and he felt encouraged, so he spared Blaine a light kiss on the lips.

Looking surprised, Blaine stuttered to the girl behind the glass plate, "Uh- we uh, two wristbands for tonight please," the girl smiled and hooked the two little bracelets onto their wrists after Blaine had paid. Kurt had argued, saying he could pay for his own, but Blaine wouldn't hear it. He just smiled and gave the small woman the money before Kurt could even pull out his own wallet.

_Damn, _Kurt thought, frowning at his boyfriend but also feeling flattered at the same time. He'll admit, being paid for is pretty awesome.

After they had been walking around for a little bit, hand in hand, Blaine felt Kurt squeeze his hand. Looking at him, he saw Kurt nearly jumping in joy at something.

_What in the world? _Blaine thought, turning his head to see the funnel cake stand. Blaine chuckled and said, "Do you want one?"

"Yes!" Kurt squeaked out.

Blaine steered him over to the little cart, still chuckling at his boyfriend's kid-like reaction. "One funnel cake please."

"Strawberry, chocolate, or regular?" the buff man in a cooking apron questioned, already starting to fry one.

He turned to Kurt, who responded with "Strawberry please."

The guy smiled and continued to make the funnel cake, throwing on fresh strawberries and a huge amount of whipped cream. "Enjoy boys."

"Thank you," Blaine responded with a smile, handing him a 10 dollar bill, telling him to keep the change because Kurt was already steering him towards a bench, trying to eat the funnel cake already.

As soon as they were seated, Kurt grabbed a fork from Blaine's hand and starting ripping the cake apart, shoving huge globs of whipped cream into his mouth, while Blaine just stared.

"Wha?" Kurt questioned, his mouth still full, resulting in Blaine to double over, laughing. "Oh my gosh, I haven't had one of these in forever Blaine."

"But didn't you go to the carnival last year?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah," Kurt said, mouth full again. "But Rachel was in a crisis, so I had to leave early." He explained, still shoveling more and more into his mouth. Before long, it was all gone, and Kurt had licked the plate clean. "Oh," he said guiltily. "I'm sorry, I ate it all."

Blaine just raised a finger up and bought another one, smiling as he walked back to him.

Kurt raised a small eyebrow. "Are you _trying _to make me fat, Blaine Anderson?" Blaine didn't answer, instead, he just lifted a fork with whipped cream on it to Kurt's lips. He opened them, surprise showing on his face, and closed his lips around the fork.

Blaine smiled and ate a small bite himself. "Just eat."

Kurt looked down, blushing, and fed Blaine a small bite as well, resulting in them feeding each other bites until there was just the actual funnel cake covered in powdered sugar.

"I can't eat any more Blaine," Kurt complained, trying to puff his stomach out.

"Okay, neither can I," Blaine said chuckling.

Blaine saw Kurt scrunch his nose up quickly, but before he could process what was happening, Kurt sneezed, blowing powdered sugar all over Blaine, who went still with shock as the puffs of white filled the air. Kurt gasped, and then started laughing when he saw Blaine, covered with the powdered sugar, looking more amused than mad. "I'm- I'm sorry Blaine," he gasped in between laughs.

"Oh you will be," Blaine said mischief obvious in his voice. All of a sudden, a hand was wiping sugar all over his face as well, and he gasped.

Since there was no more sugar, Kurt just ripped some of the cake off and tossed it at Blaine, who caught it in his mouth, chewing with a goofy grin on his face.

"Unfair," Kurt said, pouting, and Blaine just chuckled again, pulling Kurt to him so he could kiss him, licking the sugar off of his lips.

After they had cleaned up and Kurt had threatened to take Blaine's favorite hair gel away if he had ruined his clothes in any way, they walked out of the bathroom as Blaine screeched "Not my gel!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Gosh Blaine, sometimes I think you love your gel more than me," he said jokingly.

"Never." Blaine said, kissing him.

A couple hours later, it was starting to get dark, and they had went on almost every fast ride, making sure to ride the gravity spin more than five times, nearly causing them both to puke.

"Ooh, you know what we should go on? THE FERRIS WHEEL!" he said, smiling as they walked around the park, Blaine holding a huge stuffed frog that he had won for Kurt at the game where you throw a baseball at glass milk jugs. He was surprisingly good.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend. "The Ferris wheel? I mean come on Blaine."

"But it'll make this date ten times more cheesy!" He said, already leading Kurt to the short line.

"Fine," Kurt said with a small smile.

"Awesome!" Blaine exclaimed, already excited.

Sitting on the rickety seat of the ride made Kurt a little uneasy. Plus the fact that the ride always stopped every two minutes made him glance around nervously. When Blaine gripped him hand, he leaned against his shoulder, sighing happily.

"This was the best idea ever you know," Kurt said, looking up through his eyelashes.

"I thought it would be," Blaine said lightly. As they started letting people off on the bottom, Kurt saw that they were all the way at the top of the wheel. "I've been waiting to do this all night," Blaine said, putting his head down and kissing Kurt, short and sweet.

The moment was ruined when Kurt scoffed and said, "Did you really just kiss me at the top of the Ferris wheel? Cheesiest date ever, I swear."

Blaine groaned and said, "I thought it would be a good idea."

Kurt chuckled lightly and kissed him again. "It was, Blaine. It was really sweet and I'm having an amazing time."

"Good," Blaine breathed out. "Good."

As they started to leave the park, hand in hand, they both let out exasperated sighs as they heard someone scream "Hey faggots!"

Kurt went to turn around, but Blaine stopped him, pulling on his hand lightly. "Ignore it Kurt."

They heard the same guy call them a couple of names, and Kurt was starting to get angrier, gripping Blaine's hand tighter as they walked away.

"Hey faggy!" the guy screamed, and Kurt snapped.

Turning around and yanking Blaine's hand out of his, he approached the man. He was short, shorter than Kurt, probably even shorter than Blaine, but he looked tough.

Finally having reached him, he said loudly, "Listen here hobbit. Now I know why you want to get our attention so bad, but listen, _you're not my type."_

The man watched with wide eyes as Kurt walked away, hearing cheers of "Burn!" and "oh shit, did you see that?" and Kurt didn't bother turning around, but he could tell the guy was embarrassed.

When he got back to Blaine, he found him laughing, tears in his eyes. "I can't believe you just said that Kurt!" he yelled out.

He just led them both to the car, and when he sat on the passenger's side; he let out a squeak of surprise as lips were pressed roughly against his. Even though he was surprised, he responded quickly, letting Blaine's tongue slip into his mouth, making him groan.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed out, in between little kisses. "That was so hot."

"What was, me yelling at that guy?" Kurt could barely talk as Blaine bit down his neck.

"_Yes,"_ he hissed out as he licked at his own bites. "Standing up for yourself, I mean. It was awesome."

Kurt groaned and lifted Blaine off of his head by grabbing his hair before kissing him again.

"There's no one at home," Kurt said suggestively, and then he was looking at nothing as Blaine jumped into the driver's seat and started the car.

Blaine had never driven more fast in his life.


End file.
